Premiers Soins
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Mid-OoTP. Le règne de terreur d'Ombrage a encore fait des victimes. Des victimes qu'ils faut bien soigner. Laissons alors la magie opérer.
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire : AU. Mid-OoTP. Le règne de terreur d'Ombrage a encore fait des victimes. Des victimes qu'ils faut bien soigner.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : ceci est du pur fluff, ça ne parle pas vraiment de romance.

XXXX

_**Premiers Soins. **_

XXXXX

Severus Snape marchait d'un pas rapide et agacé.

Cette année, pire que les précédentes, le tourmentait. Et la menace venait d'un des pires despotes que le ministère avait pu avoir.

Dolores _**«bonbon rose»**_ Ombrage.

Merlin que cette… _**femme**_ était de la pire espèce !

Il fit une halte au détour d'un couloir, entendant des chuchotements.

C'était à n'en pas douter des mécréants qu'il allait se faire une joie de casser. Et tant pis si le couvre-feu n'était pas encore atteint.

S'apprêtant à leur tomber dessus, il fronça les sourcils, perplexe de ce qu'il trouva.

Un tout jeune Slytherin en train de se faire apparemment réconforter par une Gryffondor. Et pas n'importe laquelle… leur préfète en chef, Hermione Granger.

Avançant comme à son habitude sans faire de bruit, il observa la scène.

Le petit pleurait, de ça il en était sûr. Granger lui tenait, délicatement, la main en essayant de le consoler.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi l'un de ses Slytherins, tout jeune qu'il était, voudrait montrer une faiblesse devant un Gryffondor ? Une fille de surcroît ?

Ce n'était pas sa façon de penser mais il n'était pas dupe, c'était clairement la façon de raisonner propre à sa Maison.

Il fût une nouvelle fois surprit quand il vit Granger sortir quelque chose de sa poche, une fiole, et l'ouvrir.

C'était un onguent cicatrisant.

Il fulmina de ne savoir si elle l'avait elle-même fabriqué ou si elle s'était servie, encore une fois, dans les réserves qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Il les étudia tous les deux, alors que la jeune fille appliquait délicatement la crème sur la main, blessée, du première année.

Il comprenait à présent.

Ombrage était passée par là…

Elle et l'une de ses maudites «plumes spéciales»….

Il voyait la scène d'ici. Pour une raisons aussi farfelue qu'idiote, ce jeune garçon s'était fait prendre et avait dû passer une retenue dont il se souviendrait encore longtemps. Granger, qui s'était faite, avec ses amis, les redresseurs de torts de l'école, avait dû le croiser et s'était fait un devoir de voler à son secours….

Sarcasmes mis à part, il avouait en être, légèrement, reconnaissant.

Tendant à nouveau l'oreille il constata que la séance de soins improvisés venait de prendre fin, et entendit les derniers mots.

-Voilà Angus, dorénavant fais-toi le plus petit possible et passe le message aux autres. Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas tu sais où tu peux me trouver, d'accord ?

Le petit essuya rageusement sa dernière larme avant d'acquiescer.

Curieux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Granger le connaisse par son prénom.

Le garçon se leva rapidement, dit un «merci» du bout des lèvres avant de filer en direction du couloir qu'occupait Severus.

Il s'arrêta en voyant son professeur, un regard passa entre eux avant qu'il ne quitte les lieux définitivement.

Le professeur, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à déduire des points à la Maison adverse tourna alors les talons sans avoir fait part de sa présence à la préfète.

/

Hermione ne marchait plus maintenant, elle courait, voulant mettre le plus de distance avec cette salle de classe… avec cette _**femme**_…

Si elle ne se dépêchait pas plus elle allait arriver en retard à la salle commune.

Ecrasant inconsciemment les preuves de sa souffrance, elle accéléra avant de se faire stopper.

-J'espère que vous êtes bien consciente de l'heure Miss Granger.

Elle sursauta puis leva les yeux vers lui.

Il la regarda, un peu étonné. Fixant les larmes encore fraîches sur ses joues.

Qu'est-ce que…

-D'où venez-vous ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Granger, d'où revenez-vous ?

-De retenue Monsieur.

Il laissa échapper un soupir las.

-Je vois. Avec le professeur Ombrage j'imagine ?

-Oui Professeur.

-Suivez-moi.

-Professeur ?!

Il ne la regarda pas et passa devant elle, s'attendant bien entendu à ce qu'elle le suive.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs dans le silence puis une fois arrivés dans sa classe il l'abandonna un court instant.

-Restez ici.

Revenant quelques minutes plus tard, il s'attela rapidement à la tâche.

-Donnez-moi votre main s'il vous plait.

Bien qu'un peu réticente elle obtempéra.

Hermione ne ressenti que de légers picotements lorsqu'il appliqua la première couche de pommade mais ce fût assez pour qu'elle ait le réflexe de vouloir retirer sa main.

Main qu'il maintenait plus fortement depuis.

Alors elle restait là, immobile, à fixer du regard les gestes du professeur Snape.

La vision était comme magnétique.

Elle contempla, fascinée, ses longs doigts tracer des cercles sur le dos de sa main, s'appliquant à ce que la crème pénètre bien.

Même si le but premier était de guérir ses affreuses cicatrices qui défiguraient sa peau, ça ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une espèce de contentement.

Elle observa encore.

Sa main lui paraissait si petite comparée à celle de son professeur.

-Est-ce que c'est la première fois ?

Elle releva la tête, surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce déjà arrivé auparavant ?

-Non Monsieur. Pour moi c'est la première fois mais… je sais qu'elle a des _**cibles**_ préférées. Harry par exemple…

-Je sais Granger.

-Ah… bon !?

-Je ne… _**cautionne**_ pas ses _**méthodes**_ mais je suis au courant de ce qui se pratique.

Il continua d'administrer ses soins en silence.

-Vous faites ça souvent Monsieur ?

-Quoi donc ?

Elle désigna leurs mains de la tête.

-Non.

-Oh.

Il leva les yeux sur elle avant de répliquer.

-Ne vous faites aucune idée Granger. C'est mon rôle en tant que professeur de cette école de m'enquérir de la santé de mes élèves, de *tous* mes élèves. Il s'avère juste qu'aujourd'hui vous soyez celle qui a le droit à ce traitement de faveur.

-Oui Monsieur.

Il ajouta, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

-Et la place du professeur le plus craint de l'école est logiquement le mien. Je n'aime pas qu'elle ait prit cette place...

Elle se permit de rire à sa blague. Enfin à ce qu'elle considérait comme en étant une.

Il l'étonna encore une fois quand il esquissa un sourire en sa direction.

-Voilà. Prenez la fin et pensez à en remettre demain matin.

-D'accord. Merci Monsieur.

Il l'interpella une fois qu'elle eut posé la main sur la poignée.

-Miss Granger ! Si quelque chose du même genre se reproduit, venez me voir aussitôt.

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris mais ne pût s'empêcher de demander, plaisantant à moitié.

-Même si c'est pour d'Harry Monsieur ?!

-Granger….

-D'accord. Message reçu Professeur.

Il attendit un battement.

-Vous le ferez ?

Elle capta son regard.

-Oui. … Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Il ne lui répondit pas, la regardant seulement partir.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Shadow Spark 3110, Sevmia, Miss Angel Whitlock Salvatore, Khalie, Eladora, Hermystic et MlleHappy.

Note : on m'avait demandé une suite, j'avais cette petite scène en tête donc je l'ai écrite. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre parce que je ne sais pas quoi rajouter de plus lol. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira : -)

XXXX

Harry regardait attentivement Hermione s'activer sur ses dernières plaies. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il se retrouvait amoché en sortant d'une retenue avec Ombrage et à chaque fois Hermione l'attendait sagement en salle commune avec ce qui fallait pour le soigner.

Il plissa les yeux, avant de poser la question qui le tracassait.

-Hermione je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Sans quitter des yeux ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui répondit.

-Quoi ?

-D'où tu sors tout ce stock d'onguent cicatrisant ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui le fabriques ?!

-Non Harry.

Il retira vivement sa main quand il vit qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage.

-Hermione ! Est-ce que tu l'as volé à l'infirmerie ou quelque chose du style ? … Pire est-ce que tu as pioché dans les réserves de _***Snape***_ !?

-Ne sois pas stupide Harry ! Je n'ai rien volé à personne.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Disons _**«emprunter»**_ alors ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non plus.

-Comment tu as eu tout ça alors !?

-Fais-moi simplement confiance quand je te dis que ça vient d'un… _**ami**_.

Il la regarda alors curieusement.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes dis !?

-Bien sûr que non.

Rassuré par le sourire qu'elle lui envoya, il lui redonna gentiment la main pour qu'elle finisse de la soigner… Tout en espérant que c'était bien la dernière fois.

La dernière fois de la semaine en tout cas.

/

Severus soupira lourdement, se tenant l'arête du nez.

-C'est la sixième fois cette semaine Granger !

Hermione sentit de suite ses joues s'enflammer.

-Je suis désolée Professeur.

Il jeta un regard des plus soupçonneux sur sa personne.

-Et pourtant je ne vois aucune blessure sur vos mais… ou ailleurs.

Elle évita alors son regard.

-C'est parce que ce n'est pas _**vraiment**_ pour moi….

-Evidemment…. Potter… qui d'autre ?!

Une lueur indignée voila les yeux de la jeune fille.

-Il est avec _**elle**_ pratiquement tous les soirs Monsieur !

Il la fixa, le regard impassible.

-Je ne peux strictement rien y faire Granger.

Hermione souffla fortement, dépitée.

-Alors merci pour les potions Monsieur.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide.

-L'année est bientôt finie.

Fatiguée, elle répliqua.

-Oui, à quelques mois près…

La détaillant longuement, il prit une décision. S'absentant quelques instants il revint avec un sac remplit de flacons.

-Tenez. Ça devrait suffire pour tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit de façon flagrante et prise d'une impulsion à la limite de la démence elle l'entoura de ses bras.

En une seconde elle avait ses lèvres plaquées avec force sur celles de son professeur puis elle s'écarta un instant plus tard, rougissante.

-Merci pour tout !

Sans attendre un moment de plus elle quitta la pièce, ses précieuses fioles en mains.

XXXXX


End file.
